1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to prosthetic devices which can serve as arms and legs for people.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention is directed to a prosthesis which comprises first and second members pivotally coupled together and two links which are pivotally coupled together with one link being pivotally coupled to the first member and the other link being pivotally coupled to the second member. Control means is provided which is pivotally coupled to the first member and to the pivotal connection of the two links to move the two links and hence the second member relative to the first member. The first member may be coupled to a person to allow the prosthesis in one embodiment to serve as an arm and in another embodiment to serve as a leg of a person.
In another embodiment, the first member may be coupled to the upper portion on an arm to allow the prosthesis to serve as the lower portion of the arm. In still another embodiment, the first member may be coupled to the upper portion of a leg to allow the prosthesis to serve as the lower portion of the leg.